


A Collection of Thoughts

by cleardott



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardott/pseuds/cleardott
Summary: A Drabble collection of what others think of Natsume.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. I’ll catch you when you fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming from Kitamoto’s POV. I feel like Kitamoto’s character is more of the caring type. You see that on multiple occasions whether it’s pulling blankets or wanting to be a service worker. I feel like I did alright in this Drabble.

Somedays, Natsume would point out something that they couldn’t see. It was in those days that a strong gust of wind would sweep him off his feet. 

Kitamoto noticed this and started to go behind Natsume’s back to prepare to catch him. By doing so, he felt like he was doing a favor for him, and it made Kitamoto smile. 

Natsume never liked asking for things, and that included help. When Natsume had lost his only photo of his parents, he couldn’t even ask until Tanuma had spoken up. It made Kitamoto wonder how Natsume had lived without ever asking. He had asked for help all the time, even for the simplest things like homework.

Perhaps one day, Natsume will ask for a hand. Until that day comes, Kitamoto will continue to guard Natsume’s back, catching him when he falls.


	2. Can’t seem to give it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I normally like basing my work off the manga, there’s are times when I can’t. Sasada was supposed to move away, but she stayed in the anime. I enjoyed watching her, so I decided to include her for this Drabble.

Sasada didn’t give up easily. She had always believed that hard work was the key to success. Unfortunately, love wasn’t the same way. 

Sasada had tried to approach Natsume many times, but he always managed to slip away. It was amazing how smooth he was. Still she persisted. 

She tried to come up with reasons to talk to him. Whether it was haunted houses or mysterious bus tickets. She believed that someday, he and her would be able to talk.

When she finally did talk to him, she found herself too interested in what his eyes saw and not him. It was then she realized that perhaps it wasn’t love at all. 

Disappointed, she went back to her daily life, only to fall for him once more.


	3. Reflecting on the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, Nishimura is second hardest character for me to write about. Nishimura is seen teasing and joking around with Natsume, and he doesn’t really hold back. Nishimura doesn’t know the full story of Natsume past nor does he know about his sight. What Nishimura does know is that Natsume is one his best friend.

On days Nishimura’s mom was yelling, Nishimura would either try to sneak out or hide in his room. He was glad to be the younger brother, he could always slip out of view. 

When Nishimura hid in his room, he often had strayed on his bed, reflecting on his memories. Thinking about the past would often lead to thoughts about Natsume. 

He realized that he didn’t know much about Natsume, and to him that was a surprise. He was the first one to befriend Natsume, so he figured that he would know the most. Unfortunately, it appeared that he lost to a cat.

Nishimura sat up in his bed and then stated,

“Alright! I’ll beat that cat of his!” 

With that, he crawled back in bed and closed his eyes. He had another day to look forward to after all.


	4. Looking Towards The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Shibata is the most relatable character. We do stupid things when we were kids, and we can’t really change the past. What we can do is to choose the future.

Shibita buttoned up his white collared shirt. He was about to visit Natsume at his cultural festival. It was apparently Natsume's second time participating in it. 

He looks in the mirror. To others, he looked fine or even hot. But when Shibata looks in the mirror he sees the former bully who had hurted Natsume too many times to count. He sees the eyes that looked down at others and the mouth that spoke too much. Shibata shakes out of the thought.

It didn’t matter what might’ve happened in the past. What mattered was what happened now. He looked in the mirror once again and saw something new. He sees his eyes filled with hope and the mouth that formed a slight smile. 

Now he felt ready. He picked up his bag and walked out the door. Shibata was ready to see his former classmate and new friend.


	5. Doing Whatever you Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m not feeling the best about this Drabble. Taki was one of the characters that joined later on in the series, so it was difficult to find enough content I could base her personality on. Still, I feel satisfied with the result.

Taki waited in the nurse’s office as she waited for her two best friends to wake up. Natsume and Tanuma had managed to fall sick so many times that the nurse started to call them her regulars. 

She wondered how on some days they would manage to fall sick at the same time. Was it an ayakashi? Taki never seemed to be able to tell. Even so, she tries her best to help. 

Any time Natsume seemed to make a strange face, Taki would go home and come back with small charms the next day. It wasn’t difficult, but Natsume seemed to be grateful every time.

“...Reiko-san...all alone...” Taki glanced towards the golden boy. His eyelids were closed and it appeared he was still half-asleep. Who was Reiko? She did not know the answer. She shook both of the boys. 

“School hours are closing, you guys should probably wake up.” She whispered.


	6. It was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Natori acts in shady ways, but he’s doing what he think is best. Natori is like that protective dad. He only wants what best for Natsume, but he can’t understand what Natsume wants.

Natori opened a jar of peach preserves. He had far too many peaches, but he wasn’t unhappy. They were all gifts from Natsume and the Fujiwaras. 

He remembered when he believed that they were the same. He thought Natsume seemed just like how he was when he was a teen. Oh how he was wrong.

Natsume was so different from Natori. He saw ayakashi as equals. Unlike him, Natsume was kind. That made him easy to fool, often putting him in danger. 

Even so, he found that was one of the best traits of Natsume. He was able to be kind, despite all the horrors he had gone through. He wondered how he got that mental strength.

Natori scoops some peaches into a cup of greek yogurt. He mixes it around and takes a spoonful to his mouth. To his surprise, the peaches made the sour yogurt taste disappear. It was sweet.


	7. Is he strong or weak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog circle was originally so small with only Madara and the mid ranks. The drinking circle only grew as the days passed by.
> 
> This chapter is a bit different since it’s an conversation that goes on. I wasn’t able to gather enough info about every yokai in the Dog Circle, so I made do with what I could do.

The Dog Circle always seems to be drinking in the woods. Often enough, they would speak of their short-tempered, kind, and strange human; Natsume-dono. 

“I heard Natsume-dono got another cold today.” Chuukyuu A said. 

“I heard! I heard!” Chuukyuu B echoed. 

“Humans are so weak, especially him.” Hinoe said.

“He can really pack a punch though,” Chobihige stated, “he is the only one who can keep that fat cat under control.” 

“So is he weak or strong?” A lower yokai asked. The circle became quiet.

“I vote strong, he does have abnormal amounts of spiritual power.” The Kappa said. 

“I say weak, he can’t do anything if he’s always sick.” Benio says. 

“I say he’s neither.” Misuzu said. 

“Why?” The White Radish yokai asked. 

“Well, he’s Natsume of course.”

The other yokai shook their heads in agreement.

“Say, let’s go to Natsume’s room and celebrate when he feels better.” Chuukyuu A said. 

“Feels better!” Chuukyuu B echoed. 

They held out their cup and poured in more sake. 

“Cheers! To Natsume-dono!”


	8. Emotional Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I noticed about Tanuma was that he always looked at Natsume’s eye. (Tbh, I would too, he has beautiful eyes.) That inspired me to make up some backstory for this habit. Sorry for not posting for awhile, I couldn’t think of anything.

When Tanuma talked with someone, he always tried to make eye contact. It wasn’t something he always did, it was just a habit he adopted when he hanged out with Natsume.

Natsume was an incredible liar, so because of that, it was hard to find out when he was actually okay. As Tanuma, hung out with Natsume more, he tried harder and harder to find out. 

That was when he stumbled upon the best way to tell: his eyes. Whenever Natsume was lying, his eyes would look like glass. When Natsume was happy, his eyes were warm. His eyes always showed what emotions Natsume was trying to hide. 

From that day on, he always looked at Natsume’s eyes. 


End file.
